Ten Years Later, We Remember
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: The team members of the BAU remember September 11, 2001


Ten Years Later, We Remember—The team members of the BAU remember September 11, 2001

This is my first Criminal Minds story

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Where Were You (When the World Stopped Turning) by Alan Jackson

The seven members of the BAU were all in New York for the ten year anniversary of the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001. They were overlooking Ground Zero when Hotch started talking, "I was in my apartment getting ready for a job interview when all of a sudden the show I was watching was interrupted by news coverage of planes being hijacked and terrorists attacking the city. I couldn't believe what was happening and after some time of watching I turned off the TV because I couldn't take it anymore."

David Rossi sighed and started his story, "I was getting my classroom ready for a lecture when one of my colleagues came in and told my New York was under attack. I didn't believe him until I turned on the TV and saw for myself. It was two days later that I found out one of my close friends from college had been on Flight 93." His eyes watered but no tears fell as he remembered.

The team told him it was okay to cry and Derek Morgan started, "I was still in college. My professor had let us out early and when I got back to my dorm, my roommate was crying and when I asked what was wrong he just pointed at the TV and I was stunned. I was in Virginia at the time and I watched the towers go down."

He went back to looking at the memorial as JJ spoke, "I was supposed to be on flight 93 that day. It was pure luck or bad luck however you want to see it that I wasn't. I got caught in traffic on my way to the airport and missed my flight. When I got to the airport, I found out what was going on and I was shocked. If it wasn't for traffic that day, I-I-I wouldn't be here right now." Her team members gave her a group hug and the same thought was going through all their heads 'Thank God for traffic that day cause otherwise their friend, family member wouldn't be here right now'.

Prentiss took over, "I was also in college when it happened. I had just left class when I got a phone call from my best friend. She told me how much our friendship meant to her and how much she was going to miss me. I had no idea what was going on and before I could ask her what was going on, I heard the screams of the passengers and then the explosion as the plane hit one of the towers."

She had silent tears streaming down her face but made no move to wipe them away. She sighed as Reid started talking, "I was finishing up grad school when I got a call from my uncle. He told me to turn on the TV and that New York was under attack. I did as he told me and couldn't believe what was going on. I watched as the plane hit the North Tower and I watched it collapse. It seems like just yesterday it happened and not ten years ago."

Penelope Garcia went last and she sighed before starting, "I was in the Pentagon when it was attacked. I just happened to be on the other side of the building when the plane hit. I was supposed to be on the side that was attacked but had to run to the other side for my boss. So by dumb luck I survived. I remember the building being put under lock down and how hectic and scared everyone was. I will never forget that day."

The team stood there for a while longer taking in the site before leaving.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you in the yard with your wife and children_

_Or working on some stage in L.A.?_

_Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_

_Risin' against that blue sky?_

_Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_

_Or did you just sit down and cry?_

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_

_And pray for the ones who don't know?_

_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_

_And sob for the ones left below?_

_Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blue_

_And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_

_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_

_And look at yourself and what really matters?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell _

_you the difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you teaching a class full of innocent children_

_Or driving down some cold interstate?_

_Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor_

_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_

_Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_

_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_

_Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_

_Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages_

_Or speak to some stranger on the street?_

_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_

_Or go out and buy you a gun?_

_Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_

_And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_

_Did you stand in line and give your own blood?_

_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_

_Thank God you had somebody to love?_

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_

_And the greatest is love._

_And the greatest is love._

_Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day?_

*Remember all the victims and their families on this ten year anniversary

Review if you feel like it

-PhoniexGirl77


End file.
